


Mind the Gap

by 3seconds



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And a tiny bit of flirting, But can be read as generic, Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Howard Shilcott's hat, Just a gap I needed to fill in my own head, Mentioned John Watson, Mentioned Mary Morstan, Missing Scene, No Plot/Plotless, No clever twists, No reveals, Romantic Friendship, Screenplay/Script Format, Sherlolly - Freeform, Very little actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3seconds/pseuds/3seconds
Summary: “Why would someone go to all that trouble?”“Why indeed, John?”A gap filler because I’ve always wondered what happened in TEH between Sherlock and Molly after the awkward and uncomfortable scene in the basement with Sherlock berating himself, to them having so much fun together at Howard Shilcott’s flat.





	Mind the Gap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forthegenuine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegenuine/gifts), [GhyllWyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhyllWyne/gifts).



> This started life as part of longer WIP that I'm never going to finish, but after recent conversations with both forthegenuine and GhyllWyne, I realized it's been an age and felt the pull to post something new. I'm gifting this to both of you lovelies for the incredible encouragement!  
> forthegenuine - I can't tell you how much all your kind words have meant to me. I've been grinning like an idiot for days reading your comments.  
> GhyllWyne - I know you're not really a Sherlock/Molly shipper, but you did say "short and sweet" and a pact is a pact! ;) 
> 
> Unfortunately, real life has given me no time to actually write, so I dusted this off and reworked it a bit and hopefully it stands on it's own. Maybe this will encourage me to either finish something else that's been languishing or come up with something new very soon.

_“Why would someone go to all that trouble?”_

_“Why indeed, John?”_

* * *

**_A bustling street in Central London. Late afternoon._ ** _Sherlock stands alone on the pavement having just exited the building where he and Molly investigated the fake “How I did it by Jack the Ripper” case. Inside Sherlock’s head, John’s voice comments, “That could've gone better.” Sherlock sucks in a breath, plunges his hands into his coat pockets and squeezes his eyes closed in frustration._

_The scene transitions into Sherlock’s mind palace, which is a copy of 221B. Sherlock (no longer wearing his coat) and John stand in the middle of the main room. John opens his mouth to speak, but before he gets a word out, Sherlock grabs him by the shoulder and steers him out the door._

**SHERLOCK:** Enough! No more out of you today.

_John turns and raises a hand to protest but Sherlock slams the door in his face._

**SHERLOCK:** ( _eyes shut_ and _speaking to the closed door)_ Go home to your… girlfriend.

_He turns away from the door and as he does so, the background shifts out of 221B and back to the street. Once again wearing his coat, Sherlock opens his eyes and turns his collar up against the cold._

_The door behind him swings open and Molly steps out. She pulls on her gloves and wraps her scarf tighter around her neck as if planning to turn and walk up the road into the wind._

**MOLLY:** Well, it’s been-

 **SHERLOCK:** ( _cutting her off_ ) Game for one more?

 **MOLLY:** ( _hesitantly_ ) Sure. If you are…

_One corner of his mouth pulls into a smile._

**SHERLOCK:** Of course.

_He turns and surveys the traffic looking for a cab._

**MOLLY:** I’m sure John will come ‘round eventually.

_Sherlock spots a cab and waves it over, then gives Molly a doubtful look._

**SHERLOCK:** Mary said the same. Unlike John, she was remarkably forgiving for someone who’d just had her engagement dinner interrupted.

_Molly gives him a startled and mildly disapproving glance. Sherlock looks momentarily chagrined as he holds the taxi door open for her. He gives the driver an address, then folds himself into the back of the cab after her._

**MOLLY:** They’re getting married? You didn’t mention it before. That’s lovely!

 **SHERLOCK:** ( _pouting slightly_ ) Apparently. …Is it?

 **MOLLY:** ( _wrinkling her nose at him_ ) Of course it is. They seem to get on well. Ohhh…

 **SHERLOCK:** What-t?

 **MOLLY:** ( _expression softening to amused sympathy_ ) Don’t worry. I used to dread friends getting married. I always thought I’d never see them again. ‘Marriage changes everything.’ That’s what everyone says, isn’t it?

_Sherlock glances sidelong at her but keeps silent, determined not to say whatever he’s thinking. She continues doggedly despite his tight expression._

**MOLLY:** Oh, sure, sometimes the couple just disappears completely into themselves. But the intense ones almost always burn out. Then your friend is back by your side in no time. Usually at the pub, crying into their pint, but you know… ( _trailing off_ )

_Sherlock doesn’t seem the least bit comforted by this thought, and Molly looks decidedly uncomfortable with where the conversation has landed as well. She shakes her head, realizing that this was not the point she wanted to make, and awkwardly plunges ahead trying to rescue it._

**MOLLY:** John and Mary don’t seem that sort at all. It wouldn’t surprise me if you have a new companion tagging along on your cases in future. Then it’ll be even harder to keep everyone’s names straight.

_Her tone suggests that she was a bit injured by his earlier faux pas, but she shakes it off, marginally happier with leaving the thought on this note._

**SHERLOCK:** Sorry.

 **MOLLY:** It’s alright.

 **SHERLOCK:** ( _after a long pause_ ) What do you know about her?

 **MOLLY:** Mary? Not much. I ran into the two of them at a pub a month or so back. They were leaving, and I was meeting... erm, a friend, so we didn’t get much chance to chat. Even so, I liked her straight away. And John looked happier than I’ve seen him since… Since, well, you know.

S _he waves a hand in the air in a gesture that mimics something falling, then hurries on_.

 **MOLLY:** Does he still have that horrid mustache?

 **SHERLOCK:** Yes. In typical fashion, he missed all the obvious signs that Mary hates it.

 **MOLLY:** Well there you go. She hasn’t asked him to shave it off. She isn’t trying to change him into something he isn’t just to suit her. I think that’s important in a relationship.

_Sherlock nods, considering her point, but Molly isn’t paying attention to him any longer. She purses her lips slightly, lost in thought and suddenly very aware of the feel of her engagement ring under her glove. Dropping her hands into her lap, she buries the left one under the right and lets out a heavy breath._

**SHERLOCK:** What?

 **MOLLY:** Nothing. Just thinking I might return a scarf I bought last week.

_A moment later, the taxi pulls up outside a squat red-brick block of flats. Sherlock pays the driver. He and Molly exit the cab, enter the building, and proceed up a set of stairs in the hallway. As they reach the first-floor landing and continue down the hall, Sherlock pulls a dingy woolen hat from his pocket._

**MOLLY:** ( _eyeing the hat with a teasing smile_ ) New hat?

 **SHERLOCK:** ( _mirroring her teasing tone_ ) God, no. It’s even more ridiculous than a deer stalker.

_Molly smiles and shrugs. Sherlock glances down at the hat with its frayed bobbles and wrinkles his nose in distaste._

**SHERLOCK:** ( _staring at the hat and musing, mostly to himself_ ) And off-putting. Although… Certainly wouldn’t need to worry about this one attracting women.

 **MOLLY:** ( _giggling_ ) Except for maybe me.

_Molly immediately ducks her head, embarrassed at uttering the thought out loud. Taken aback, Sherlock turns to look at her. They both stand awkwardly frozen, Sherlock rapidly blinking and Molly blushing and staring at the worn rug in front of the door where they’ve come to a halt. Molly recovers herself after a moment._

**MOLLY:** Just imagine the hat-hair.

_Sherlock cringes before one corner of his mouth lifts into a lopsided smile. He reaches to ring the bell for the door they’ve come to, then hesitates briefly, his finger hovering over the button. Molly nudges his arm, prompting him to press the button. They both chuckle at the unusual chime._

_“Mind the Gap.”_


End file.
